


She Brought the Flowers Back

by oldmountainsoul



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, THE MOST FLUFFIEST OF SMUTS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: The Horde trained Adora for many things; what it definitely didn't train her for is how to interact with adorable, beautiful, mischievous princesses and their flirting.





	She Brought the Flowers Back

Flower petals fell like raindrops from the forest all around them, seemingly shaken down from their trees by the cacophony of raucous, joyful cheers that rang all around them from the returning fighters in the battle for Plumeria and the families that had come out to greet them. 

 

“Thank you again for everything, Glimmer, Bow, She-Ra! Thank you for helping us fight and for healing our land! The people of Plumeria are truly in your debt, and would be honored to join your Princess Alliance,” Perfuma exclaimed, sweeping into a deep curtsy before immediately bobbing back up, bouncing up and down and utterly unable to contain her joy. 

 

“All in a day’s work for the Rebellion!” Glimmer replied, her chest puffed up with pride and her hands on her hips. She nudged Adora with her elbow. 

 

Adora coughed into her hand, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. “I’m just happy we could help, honestly. It wasn’t--well, I wasn’t sure at first what I could do. I’m so glad it worked out.  _ We’re  _ honored to have you and your people join the Rebellion.”

 

“I’m sorry for putting so much pressure on you, Adora!” Bow wailed, bawling into his hands. “I didn’t mean to. I was just so excited for you! She-Ra’s just so amazing, and  _ you’re  _ so amazing, Adora--and now I’m doing it again!” 

 

Adora liked Bow, liked him a lot even; but how he wore his heart on his sleeve was as unnerving as it was endearing sometimes. Things like showing affection to another cadet or just helping them out were punishable behaviors in the Horde, seen as weaknesses that would drag down the whole unit if they were encouraged. 

 

And  _ crying,  _ not to mention doing so  _ publicly, _ was utterly unthinkable to Adora. That sort of behavior was beaten out of cadets as children; doing so at Bow’s age would have practically been a death sentence. 

 

“It’s okay, Bow. Really,” Adora mumbled as Bow latched onto her arm, smiling as she caught Glimmer out of the corner of her eye reaching up to pat him consolingly. 

 

Perfuma coughed, a blush rising in her cheeks as she watched the display. “We cannot thank you enough,” she repeated nervously. “You all must be tired after a day not only of traveling, but also combat! Would you please do us the honor of being our guests for the night? Hospitality is a very important tradition in Plumeria, and I would like to personally thank you, all of you, for the great service you have done my people.” 

 

“Oh! Um, you don’t have to do tha--” Adora started, cutting off with a choked grunt when Glimmer elbowed her in the ribs.

 

“We would love to stay, Your Highness, but I’m afraid my mom will--I mean Queen Angella, will um, grow concerned if I’m gone for so long.” Glimmer cleared her throat awkwardly. “This was, um. Kinda supposed to be a strictly non-combat mission,” she squeaked.

 

“But just Bow and I could go back on Swift Wind so the queen doesn’t worry, and Adora,” Glimmer continued brightly, either not seeing or just pointedly ignoring Adora’s look of pure terror at the prospect of socializing with a princess,  _ alone.  _ “...could stay here with you so as to not like, violate your traditions and stuff!” 

 

Perfuma beamed. “We would love to host all of you, but we understand that you have other business to attend to in the Rebellion,” she said to Bow and Glimmer. 

 

She then turned to Adora. “Would you be willing to remain our guest for just a little longer, She-Ra?” 

 

“Oh, I, um, I wouldn’t want to intrude--” Adora said at the same time Bow and Glimmer exclaimed: “She would love to!” 

 

“Oh wonderful! I was hoping you’d say that!” Perfuma said as she leaped forward, throwing her arms around Adora’s neck and hugging her tight. 

 

Adora grunted, instinctively catching her around the waist, and Perfuma giggled, her warm breath against Adora’s ear filling her chest with a strange, tingly feeling. “You’re so strong, even without the power of the She-Ra! That’s wonderful!” 

 

“Yep, that’s me, definitely no She-Ra powers right now!” Adora squeaked, looking around desperately for Bow and Glimmer, who had already run away and were waving goodbye as they climbed onto Swift Wind’s back. 

 

Well then. They’d abandoned her. And it wasn’t like she could just bolt  _ now,  _ not with Perfuma clinging to her. Which wasn't  _ so  _ bad, Perfuma's weight in her arms and against her chest and even the weird tingly feeling were all sort of...  _ nice _ . Adora just had no idea what to  _ do  _ with that information.

 

Hugs weren't exactly part of Horde culture, though Bow and Glimmer had been doing their best to bring her up to speed on that particular concept, and Adora just didn't  _ know _ how she was supposed to behave outside of the Fright Zone's rigid hierarchy. All she knew was fighting and following orders.

 

“I'm so glad you could stay,” Perfuma said, pulling back just enough from her embrace to address Adora properly, staring up at her with stars in her eyes.

 

Adora's mouth went dry. “Uh… right. Me too,” she replied, suddenly realizing that Perfuma was really,  _ really  _ pretty.

 

Perfuma flashed her dazzling smile, then pulled away, trailing her hand down Adora's arm until they were hand in hand. 

 

“The festivities earlier were wonderful, weren't they?” Perfuma sighed dreamily.

 

Adora coughed. The earlier festivities had been more than a little mortifying--being the center of attention was never a good thing in her experience--crowds meant more people to evaluate as threats, and all those eyes on her just made things worse when she inevitably fell flat on her face. “They sure were um, exciting,” she replied. 

 

“I hope you'll enjoy what I have planned next--well, I didn't exactly plan it, but it's-- I think it would be the best way to show my appreciation,” Perfuma said earnestly, clasping both Adora's hands in hers and looking up at her with stars in her eyes. 

 

Adora was finding it harder and harder to say no to those eyes.

 

“You don't have to do anything special for me,” she vainly tried again, but Perfuma cut her off, shaking her head. 

 

“Of course I don't have to,” Perfuma said gently. “But I'd like to, if you'll allow me? Unless you're too tired, or don't want to or--” 

 

Adora’s will crumpled when Perfuma started second-guessing herself. “Do what, exactly?” she prompted.

 

Perfuma beamed. “Come with me. I can show you my rooms! And then… well, we'll see!” And with that she tugged Adora away into the trees, leading her along a path lined with bioluminescent flowers until they reached yet another tree, even larger than the one which housed Plumeria’s runestone. 

 

Adora froze in her tracks, craning her head back as far as it could go just to take it all in.

 

The tree was absolutely massive, its trunk at least as wide as three Horde tanks and so tall Adora couldn’t even see the top of it, its bark gray and weathered, its branches lit up with lanterns shaped out of vines, glowing flowers hanging off of every branch and curling around the trunk.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Perfuma hummed, leaning in and resting her head on Adora’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s… amazing,” Adora replied honestly, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

 

“I haven’t seen it like this since…. Oh, it’s been so long. When the Horde came, all the flowers died,” Perfuma said sadly. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” 

 

Perfuma shook her head. “Don’t be. You didn’t bring them here. And after all, Adora, you brought the flowers back.” She looked back at Adora, eyes shining as she looped her arms around Adora again, holding her tight. “Thank you, thank you so much for bringing the flowers back.” 

 

“It wasn’t just me, you know. It was all of us. Together,” Adora protested.

 

“Maybe that’s why it’s so beautiful. The Great Tree has more blooms now than I’ve ever seen. It’s never been so…. so alive before. You did that.  _ We  _ did that,” Perfuma said.

 

Hearing Perfuma put it that way made it impossible for her anxiety to make further protest, crowding it out with the warmth of the princess’s smile, and of Perfuma’s hand in hers, the same warmth that was spreading and building up in Adora’s chest. 

 

“Yeah,” Adora finally agreed with a dopey smile, resting her head against Perfuma’s. “Yeah, we did.” 

 

Perfuma beamed. “Yes! And that is something that  _ must  _ be celebrated.” 

 

Perfuma then.... turned shy again, ducking her head a bit before flashing Adora a smile even more dazzling than before. “Would you like to come celebrate with me in my rooms, Princess Adora?” 

 

“Oh, um, of course, Princess Perfuma,” Adora stammered, and Perfuma laughed bright and clear, like the tinkling of a bell. 

 

“Wonderful!” 

 

And with that, Perfuma led her by the hand into the Great Tree. 

 

Perfuma’s room was covered in paintings; papered from wall to wall with small portraits of every vine and flower imaginable, all in fantastic, vibrant watercolor, and Adora stopped in her tracks, taking in all the details. It was an old habit from the Horde; always being on guard, taking in as much information as possible to use it to her advantage, always being aware of escape routes and possible threats-- 

 

Adora shook her head. There was no need for old habits here. 

 

“Did you make all these?” she asked, making herself look around the room in wonder instead of as an attempt to glean a tactical advantage.

 

“I did,” Perfuma replied from behind her. “Each and every one. There’s a painting of every single plant that grows in Plumeria here.” 

 

“They’re beautiful, it’s so amazing that you could make these. How long did it take you to--”

 

As she turned to face Perfuma, she heard a soft rustling of fabric…. and Adora’s words died in her throat as Perfuma’s dress fell to the ground. 

 

The princess was wearing  _ nothing  _ underneath, and while Adora was fairly used to dressing and undressing around other people, (living in cramped barracks took all the mystery out of nudity pretty quickly) she had no clue what the context was in this situation. Was Perfuma getting ready for bed? Was this supposed to be a sleepover? Was Adora supposed to take off her clothes, too? 

 

All of which was secondary to the fact that  _ wow,  _ Perfuma was  _ super pretty.  _ Tall and willowy and soft bronzed skin and adorable freckles and--

 

Perfuma giggled at Adora’s sputtering and stepped past her, completely casual in her own nudity, and took down a picture of a simple daisy from the wall. 

 

“It’s been my life’s work to make all these,” she said softly, pulling Adora out of her gay panic spiral. “Even magic takes work, you know? I don’t just make my flowers from nothing. They’re all  _ real,  _ and I couldn’t just ask them to bloom for me. I had to get to know them, first. And this was the best way.” Perfuma set down the painting and turned back to Adora. “There are better ways to get to know people, though,” she added mischievously. 

 

A daisy appeared in Perfuma’s hand, and she tucked it into Adora’s hair with a gentle smile. “I’d like to get to know you, too, Adora.” 

 

Adora instantly turned red from head to toe. “I’d, um, I think I’d like that, too,” she stammered. “By ‘get to know,’ you um, you mean,” Adora lowered her voice to a whisper, “... _ intercourse,  _ right?” 

 

Perfuma laughed at that, full and clear. “That’s a very clinical way to put it, yes,” she replied, eyes shining and a not unkind smile on her face. 

 

“I come from a very clinical place,” Adora said defensively. 

 

“Well, where  _ I  _ come from, it’s a very  _ natural  _ thing, and we call it something else entirely. We call it by what it  _ does,  _ not by an emotionless label.” 

 

“What do  _ you  _ call it then?” 

 

“‘Making love,’” Perfuma replied, sighing dreamily. “Isn’t that a wonderful way to think of it? That you can make a connection with another person and add more love to the world?” 

 

“That um, sounds really nice. Way better than the diagrams Shadow Weaver made us--” 

 

Adora slammed her mouth shut and spun around, facing away from Perfuma as she quietly started berating herself. “Nope, nope, nope, not going there right now, I am with a pretty girl who is being very sweet and wonderful and perfect, and we’re alone in her room and I am not going to ruin it!”

 

Adora darted back, forcing an awkward smile. “Right! What were we saying?  _ Oh.  _ That. That sounds great!” 

 

“I thought so, too,” Perfuma giggled, and then sobered her expression, stepping closer and resting her forehead against Adora’s. “We don’t have to do anything if it makes you uncomfortable. I promise.” 

 

“No, no, really, it does sound nice. I’m just--this is all very new to me. Can we just… Can we take it slow?” Adora asked shyly.

 

“Of course,” Perfuma said warmly, tilting her head to the side and pressing a kiss to Adora’s cheek. “We can stop whenever you’d like.” 

 

“Thanks,” Adora said, letting out a sigh of relief. “I really appreciate that.”

 

Perfuma grinned, tugging at the sleeves of Adora’s jacket. “And I really appreciate you! May I…?”

 

“Oh, um, yes, of course,” Adora stammered, and started shucking the jacket off her shoulders when suddenly Perfuma surprised her, grabbing her by the lapels and pulling her in for a kiss. 

 

“Mf!” Adora squeaked, and Perfuma giggled against her mouth. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just remembered I was skipping a step,” she explained. 

 

“There are  _ steps? _ ” Adora exclaimed. 

 

“There can be,” Perfuma replied, cupping Adora’s face in her hands. “This can be one of them.” She leaned in again, slowly, and gently brought her lips to Adora’s. 

 

Adora melted, leaning into the touch and tilting her head for a better angle because  _ wow  _ Perfuma’s lips were  _ so  _ soft and  _ so _ sweet and, and, and--

 

And then Perfuma gently nudged Adora backward until her knees hit the bed, and they fell, down, down, down onto soft sheets.

 

Perfuma lifted herself up on one elbow and ran her other hand through Adora’s hair, slowly easing it out of the ponytail. “Is this okay?”

 

“Very okay. Definitely okay.” 

 

“I’m glad.” Perfuma grinned, leaning down to kiss her again for a very, very long time, leaving Adora breathless and dizzy. 

 

They went through the  _ ‘steps’  _ slowly, starting with Perfuma gently kissing her way down Adora’s jaw and to her neck as Adora squirmed underneath her.

 

“That, that feels kinda funny,” Adora giggled, gasping for breath as she brushed Perfuma’s  _ very  _ long hair out of her face. 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, are you ticklish?” 

 

“‘Ticklish?’” Adora asked, tilting her head to the side. 

 

“Ticklish, it’s like….” Perfuma trailed off and trailed her hands down Adora’s neck gently, wriggling her fingers experimentally. 

 

Adora shrieked with laughter, squirming away from the touch. “What--what is  _ that? _ ”

 

“Tickling you!” Perfuma said brightly. “It’s fun! Or rather, it’s supposed to be.”

 

“Tickling,” Adora repeated, tasting the words in her mouth. She reached up to Perfuma’s neck, and tried to imitate the movements. 

 

Perfuma squealed with laughter and fell forward, grasping for Adora’s hands to stop the tickling. 

 

“Just like that, exactly!” Perfuma giggled, snuggling into Adora’s chest. “Just where do you come from, She-Ra, to have never heard of tickling?”

 

Adora swallowed thickly, a vain attempt to dislodge the lump in her throat. “....From the Horde, actually,” she said nervously. 

 

Perfuma stilled, and looked up into Adora’s eyes. 

 

The moment stretched between them and Adora panicked, breaking out in a cold sweat as her thoughts raced, certain that Perfuma was about to throw her out, call the guards on her, and probably banish her or imprison her and then leave the Princess Alliance. 

 

“I am so sorry for what you must have had to endure there. And I am so very glad you are here now,” Perfuma said softly, burying her face in Adora’s neck. 

 

Adora stilled, needing a moment to recover from the emotional whiplash of going from  _ kissing  _ and  _ tickling  _ to  _ sheer panic  _ and then relief. 

 

Perfuma noticed. She glanced at Adora’s face and lifted herself back up onto her elbow, reaching out to cup Adora’s cheek. 

 

“Is everything alright?” 

 

“Yes! Um, more than alright, actually. I just…” Adora coughed. “I wasn’t uh, sure what your reaction would be.” 

 

Perfuma’s smile was warm and gentle as she leaned in again, this time to press a kiss to Adora’s brow. “You’ve proved yourself a good and valiant person many times over today alone, Adora. You  _ saved  _ us, inspired us, healed my land and built my people up. As if I could think less of you now. If anyone is worthy of the mantle of She-Ra, it’s you.” Perfuma flashed her a mischievous grin. “ _ And  _ you are a very good kisser, no less.” 

 

Adora snorted. “I don’t know about ‘worthy,’ but I’ll definitely take ‘good kisser.’” 

 

Perfuma leaned down and booped Adora’s nose. “As you should. Would you like to try the next step?” she asked gently, trailing her hand down to Adora’s jacket and giving the sleeve a slight tug.

 

“Oh! Sure! Um, just let me…” Adora trailed off, and Perfuma slid back until she could rest on her knees, watching as Adora shucked off her jacket, then folded it neatly and set it down beside the bed. 

 

She rarely took off the jacket, nowadays--the white undershirt and slacks were standard issue training gear--without her jacket, she always felt on edge, like she was about to enter another combat exercise. It was the only thing she’d had at the Horde that was really  _ hers,  _ not just something issued to every cadet. 

 

Being without it felt… wrong. Adora sat back down on the bed, fighting the urge to hug her knees to her chest. She could do this.  _ She could do this.  _

 

“Is everything alright, Adora?” Perfuma asked reaching up to run her fingers through Adora’s hair, and Adora let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding with a soft sigh, leaning into the touch.  

 

“Just give me a second,” Adora replied, hugging her knees until the tension loosened in her chest. This was okay.  _ More  _ than okay. She was okay.  

 

Perfuma bit her lip, her brow creased in concern.

 

“Stop?” she asked, resting her hand on Adora’s shoulder and studying her face.

 

“Slow?” Perfuma’s hand slid down, gently squeezing Adora’s bicep. 

 

“Or forward?” She trailed down to Adora’s hand and twined their fingers together. 

 

Adora looked down at their hands together, feeling a dopey grin spreading across her face. How was Perfuma so damn  _ cute?  _

 

“....Forward, I think,” she said, her mouth going dry as Perfuma flashed a dazzling smile in return. 

 

“Then on to the next steps?” Perfuma prompted, pointing down at Adora’s red boots. 

 

“Oh! Um, sure,” Adora said, hastily grabbing her boots and socks and kicking them off. 

 

Then Perfuma motioned to Adora’s slacks. But as Adora went to undo the buttons, Perfuma stopped her, catching her by the hand. 

 

“May I?” 

 

Adora sputtered, her face heating up and her tongue laying thick and useless in her mouth. As if she could say no to  _ that _ . Well, she could, and just the  _ thought  _ of what Perfuma was asking gave her a kind of jittery feeling, but it was a  _ nice  _ jittery feeling, and she absolutely wasn’t going to lose her nerve now and turn her down. 

 

Adora nodded wordlessly, ducking her head and covering her face with her hands. 

 

Perfuma giggled at her embarrassment, and then Adora felt the princess’s hands on her hips, following the line of her belt and carefully unfastening the latches and buckles, slowly drawing Adora’s pants down her thighs. 

 

Once Adora’s slacks were around her ankles, Perfuma leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to one knee, surprising Adora enough that she fell back on the bed, catching herself on her elbows with a squeak. 

 

“It’s nice to see your face again,” Perfuma teased, and after Adora kicked her pants off the rest of they way, she crawled forward to sit between Adora’s knees and kiss her senseless. 

 

Adora blushed even harder. “It’s, um, nice to see your face too, princess,” she stammered once she caught her breath. 

 

Perfuma chuckled. “Still forward?” 

 

Adora nodded. “Y-yeah.” 

 

Perfuma then took Adora’s sleeves and carefully tugged the shirt over her head. 

 

Perfuma paused, then, simply staring for a long time. “So many scars…” she murmured, running her hands down Adora’s sides. 

 

“I’ve um, been in some form of combat training kinda all my life,” Adora said sheepishly, ducking her head away. 

 

“You’re ashamed of them?” Perfuma ran her hands back up Adora’s form until she was cupping Adora’s cheek again.

 

“I should be. It wasn’t--it wasn’t for good people. It wasn’t for good reasons. It was just… Violence. To beat down, and control, and oppress, and to  _ hurt  _ people--” 

 

“Hey,” Perfuma said, nudging Adora back to face her. “You have nothing to be ashamed of now. Look at this room. I painted all these flowers so that one day, I could do what today you have helped me to do. Plumeria is a land of  _ peace;  _ I never thought I would use my gifts for war,” she paused, brushing Adora’s hair out of her face. 

 

“And yet I did, and I was able to, because piece by piece, day by day, I became the person who could. You did the same. You fought day and night and broke and bled and then you became... You _are_ the She-Ra. You healed our land and drove back the Horde. The Universe brought you this far, and in this way, for a reason. And as far as I can see, it has been for many good reasons. You saved us, She-Ra. You saved my people, and inspired us to  _ save ourselves. _ And your experiences made that possible. That is something to be  _ proud of,  _ not ashamed.” 

 

“Maybe it did, and maybe it is. But I’m not--I’m not She-Ra,” Adora said softly. “I mean, I am, sometimes, but She-Ra is… She’s not  _ me,  _ she’s just someone I  _ become.  _ I’m…  _ I’m  _ just me. I’m just Adora.” 

 

“Well, ‘Just Adora,’” Perfuma quipped, her eyes sparkling. “ _ I  _ am proud of you.  _ I  _ am proud to know you. As  _ Adora.  _ After all, it was not the She-Ra I invited back to my room and who I want to get to know. And  _ I _ like having this Adora in my bed.” 

 

Adora laughed softly. “This Adora likes being in your bed, too.” 

 

“Well,” Perfuma said, eyes flashing. “I think she’s going to like it even more in a moment…” And with that, she leaned in closer, kissing her way down Adora’s jaw. 

 

“Adora,” she murmured into Adora’s neck

 

Again, “Adora,” with a kiss on her shoulder.

 

“Adora,” into her collarbone. She kissed her way down Adora’s breasts, her stomach, down to her hip bones, each time with a soft  _ “Adora,”  _ with a whisper, with a prayer, as Adora squirmed and panted beneath her. 

 

Adora surprised herself with a soft, keening moan when Perfuma brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, and blushed furiously, immediately hiding her face behind her hands as she heard Perfuma’s soft, breathy laughter from above.

 

“Adora,” Perfuma whispered again, crawling up Adora’s body and gently tugging her hands away from her face. “You’re very cute.” 

 

“More like embarrassing,” Adora mumbled, turning away. 

 

“Not at all. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You’re  _ magnificent.  _ And I’d love to be able to see you,” Perfuma insisted. She hummed, seeming to consider something for a moment. “Would you like to try something?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Try and keep your hands right…. here.” Perfuma guided their clasped hands to Adora's chest, and with a flourish, had a daisy chain blooming around Adora's wrists. “This way you won’t hide your face!”

 

Adora froze, just gaping at the “chain” and the realization that Perfuma had basically just tied her up in her own bed. She was completely vulnerable and alone, and she didn't know when Bow and Glimmer were coming back-- _ if  _ they were even going to come back for her at all-- 

 

Perfuma immediately noticed her distress and brought her hands back to Adora's. “If you’re uncomfortable, I can remove them, or, well, they’re just flowers, you could just pull it apart--” Perfuma stammered. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.”

 

Adora melted. Perfuma seemed just as nervous about this as she was, despite all her gentle guidance and confidence before. She looked down again at the flowers twined around her wrists and tugged them experimentally. Yep. She could totally break them if she wanted. But….oddly enough, she didn’t. Not anymore.

 

“No, um, I….” Adora’s mouth went dry. “I can do that. I can keep still.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Perfuma asked, all sincerity and concern as she leaned into Adora, studying her face. 

 

Adora swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Yeah. Yeah I’m sure.” 

 

“Okay,” Perfuma said, her face lighting up in her most dazzling smile yet. 

 

She pressed a quick kiss to Adora’s lips and then settled herself back between Adora’s legs, gradually kissing her way back down Adora's chest to her hips, stopping just short of where Adora needed her most.

 

“More?” Perfuma asked, laughing softly when Adora enthusiastically nodded her assent.

 

_ “Please.” _

 

“Well, since you're being such a  _ good girl _ …” Perfuma mused seriously, though her mischievous grin gave her away. 

 

“I am absolutely being a good girl. The best girl. Right? Please say yes.” 

 

“You are,” Perfuma chuckled. “I think you deserve a reward.”

 

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” Adora panted.  

 

And then Perfuma’s open-mouthed kisses trailed lower and lower down Adora’s mound and-- _ oh.  _

 

Just the tiniest, featherlight touch in  _ that one spot,  _ and it was like every nerve ending in her body was  _ singing _ , all focusing down on her clit. 

 

And then Perfuma sucked the nub into her mouth. 

 

Adora was pretty sure she died then, suddenly spasming, gasping for breath as stars burst behind her eyelids.

 

And then Perfuma giggled at her squirming, and Adora  _ felt  _ more than heard it, the vibrations thrumming through her, making her hips buck up off the bed. 

 

“I think I remember someone saying she’d stay still…” Perfuma hummed pensively, releasing Adora’s nub with a slick  _ pop  _ and giving the other girl a pointed look. 

 

“I am!” Adora exclaimed, holding up her still-bound wrists, the daisy chain unbroken. “....mostly,” she mumbled a moment later, wilting under Perfuma’s scrutiny.

 

“Mostly,” Perfuma agreed, the mischief back in her eyes as she rested her elbows on Adora’s hips. “But I think we can do better than ‘mostly,’ don’t you agree?” 

 

Adora nodded enthusiastically. “I can do better. I swear I can do better.” 

 

“Yes, I believe you can,” Perfuma said, leaning on her elbows, pushing Adora’s hips back down onto the bed. 

 

“Yes ma’am I mean your highness ma’am--” Adora started, breaking off in a choked whimper, struggling to keep her hips  _ still _ when Perfuma dipped lower, swirling her tongue in Adora’s entrance. 

 

“Good girl,” Perfuma praised, licking a stripe up Adora’s entrance and back to her clit, sucking the nub back into her mouth. 

 

“I am. I can be. I will be. Promise promise promise!”

 

Perfuma chuckled again,  _ around Adora’s clit, _ and this time the other girl almost  _ lost it,  _ gasping and shoulders shaking with the exertion of keeping the rest of her body  _ still  _ as she felt the pressure building up inside of her.

 

“Oh gods oh gods oh gods,” Adora babbled. 

 

And then Perfuma added  _ fingers,  _ gently swirling around Adora’s entrance, and  _ oh gods Adora was so, so, so wet and ready for this,  _ and experimentally slid one in, just up to the first knuckle, stroking softly against Adora’s front wall. 

 

Adora sobbed in relief. 

 

Suddenly, Perfuma pulled back, wiping off her lips ( _ that were, oh gods, literally glistening with Adora on them)  _ with the back of her hand, grinning mischievously up at the other girl. 

 

“Is everything alright, Adora?” she sing-songed. 

 

“No! Yes! I mean--aaaagghhhhh--” Adora groaned, wringing her miraculously still-bound hands in frustration. 

 

“Well, if you’re sure…” Perfuma mused, apparently determined to  _ torture her.  _

 

“Very sure! Very fine! Please please please please  _ please  _ just don’t stop what you were doing!” 

 

“If you insist,” Perfuma giggled, and then set back to work at totally unraveling the other girl. 

 

This time was much, much less gentle--Perfuma immediately thrust two fingers into Adora in a punishing rhythm as she wrapped her lips back around Adora’s clit. 

 

It took an embarrassingly little amount of time after that for Adora to completely fall apart, coming with a soft whimper around Perfuma’s fingers and into the princess’s mouth. 

 

Perfuma gently stroked her through the aftershocks, unraveling the binds with a single touch as she took Adora’s hand in hers, arching up to kiss her lips as the other girl came down from her high. 

 

“That was…. wow,” Adora gasped. 

 

Perfuma beamed. “I’m glad,” she said, snuggling up to Adora and resting her head on the other woman’s chest. 

 

“You know,” Perfuma mused, “I do hope the other Princesses join the Alliance. You’re all so very charming, and,” she sucked her still-wet fingers into her mouth with a  _ pop.  _

 

“She-Ra is very,  _ very  _ sweet.”

 


End file.
